Requiem Reversal
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. What if in Requiem, Gibbs wasn't in the car, Tony was instead. How would Gibbs react to the events and what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs stood there on the other side of the fence, as he watched the car reversing from the warehouse, which had Tony and Maddie inside. It was heading straight off the pier for the water and his heart stopped as it all happened in slow motion.

Gibbs could see and hear the two suspects shooting at the vehicle and when the car drove right off the pier in to the cold murky water, fear gripped his heart in a vice. The next thing he knew, he was running as fast as he could to the entrance of the warehouse.

He had his gun ready and full of ammunition in his right hand as he ran as fast as he could, hoping that the two would be okay. He was panting as he picked up his pace and he got closer to the warehouse.

When he got to the entrance he didn't speak or shout, he just raised his gun and pointed at the man on his left. He fired about 3 bullets in to the man's chest, who fell to the ground with a groan, his weapon falling from his hand.

Gibbs kept running and pointed his gun at the man on his right and did the same thing. As the man hit the ground with his gun, Gibbs threw his own gun down and it clattered to the floor. Then he tried to focus as he ran, getting closer and closer to the edge of the pier.

When he reached the edge, he was still running, he took a deep breath and then dived in to the water. His fingers went in to the water first, followed by the rest of his body in a perfect dive. Once Gibbs was under the water, it took his breath away, he could feel the cold creeping under his skin and it was hard to see anything in the water. He could see the car and he moved his muscles quicker, as he swam faster down to Tony and Maddie.

As Gibbs reached them he saw Maddie was unconscious, which made his gut churn. Tony was banging on the window next to him, so pleased to see his boss as he was running out of air pretty fast. Air bubbles escaped Tony's mouth and even though his lungs were on fire he tried to hold his breath even longer.

Gibbs saw him hitting the side window, he knew that it wouldn't break with all the pressure of the water and Gibbs began hitting the windshield of the car. He hit it with his fist at first but then he used his palm of his hand. Tony noticed this and quickly started hitting the other side of the windshield with the palm of his hand.

When the windshield budged Gibbs pulled it out and pushed it to the side, then he swam closer to them. Tony instantly grabbed Maddie's jacket and pushed her forward to the former marine, who looked at him for a second. Gibbs was running out of air and he pulled the woman close to him, as he knew that Tony would be right behind him.

Tony saw his boss wrap an arm around Maddie as he started swimming upwards towards the surface. Tony knew it was the end for him as he tried to move the steering wheel that was pinning his legs down, making it so he couldn't escape. His lungs were aching and he wanted to give in to the pain in his chest.

Gibbs was almost at the surface with Maddie, his arm and leg muscles were starting to ache and he forced himself on, moving his legs faster. When they broke the surface, he gasped and spluttered for air, then he put Maddie over his right shoulder as he swam back to the pier with the unconscious woman.

Tony couldn't hold his breath any longer no matter how much he wanted to and his mouth opened as the breathing reflex took over him. He choked violently on the liquid as it went down his throat, in to his scarred lungs, making his throat burn and his lungs ache. He had always thought drowning would be peaceful, but it wasn't, it was painful.

The water was filling Tony's lungs, his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He could feel the cold chilly water becoming warm to him and then he felt the world slipping away before everything went black.

Gibbs had just got on to the pier with Maddie, who was flat on her back, not moving. He quickly held his ear above her mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he moved closer to her.

He was about to start mouth-to-mouth on the woman when he realised one thing, Tony hadn't broke the surface yet, which only meant he was trapped. Gibbs quickly got up from where he was kneeling, on to his feet and he ran back to the edge, then dived back in to the water.

As he went under he could see Tony still in the car and he wasn't moving. Gibbs swam faster towards his senior field agent and when he reached him he saw his eyes were closed. Panic instantly formed in his gut but he tried to remain calm as he reached out for him. He tried to pull him forward by his jacket but was unable to as the steering wheel seemed to be on his legs.

Gibbs was already running out of air and he grabbed the steering wheel with his right hand then tugged hard on it a few times. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried and then he grabbed it firmly with both hands. He gathered up all the energy he had left and then he tugged as hard as he could on the steering wheel once more.

This time it moved and he reached out grabbing Tony's arm, then he pulled him through the empty window of the car. He held Tony's lifeless body close to him as he swam up to the surface. He was needing air and he was almost at the surface with Tony, so he kicked his tired legs faster.

When he broke the surface he gasped fruitlessly for air and he wanted to stop for a break, but he knew he couldn't as Tony's life was at stake. He somehow managed to get Tony over his shoulder and as Gibbs swam back to the pier, he held him tightly.

Gibbs was soon back kneeling on the pier and he lay Tony down on his back, before he put two fingers under his jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When Gibbs didn't feel the slightest beat under his fingers he put one hand on Tony's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on DiNozzo!" Gibbs urged firmly.

He looked over at Maddie as he worked and he prayed that when he got to her she would be alive as she was the only thing he had left of Kelly and she was like a daughter to him. As he looked down at Tony's face he felt the fear tighten around his heart.

This wasn't meant to happen, this was all his fault, he should have went with Maddie instead of Tony. When Gibbs reached 30, he hesitantly hunched over Tony's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his soft lips his own. Gibbs exhaled two breaths in to Tony's water filled lungs and Tony's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees, beginning compressions again.

"DiNozzo you are not allowed to die on my watch!" Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs was shivering slightly as he worked on the lifeless man, that was like a son to him. He applied more pressure on Tony's chest, he was sure he felt something break, as he pushed down harder, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow.

When he reached 30 once more his lips fell on to Tony's blue lips, as he exhaled a deep breath then another and longed for Tony to wake up. Gibbs's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil his lips were. Once he was done Tony lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive.

"Come on! Breathe DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Gibbs felt how cold Tony's skin was as he checked for a pulse at Tony's neck again. When he still didn't feel a pulse he felt the fear rising in his heart, then he looked over at Maddie.

He knew he would have to tend to her, as he hesitantly got up to his feet and moved over from Tony to Maddie. He kneeled down beside her and checked for a pulse at her neck. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips, he sighed in relief and then started rescue breathing on her.

Gibbs tilted Maddie's head back opening her airway and he pinched her nose closed. He took a deep breath and leant down, then sealed her soft lips with his, giving her a breath. He turned his head to watch her chest rise and when it did, he gave another breath.

"Come on Maddie breathe," Gibbs urged.

He didn't know how long he kept this up for but after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Maddie coughed. Then water spewed past her lips, before she dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. She coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the dirty water out of her lungs. Gibbs instantly turned her on to her side, facing away from him and he put his hand on her back and patted it.

"You're okay Maddie, just cough it all up," Gibbs smiled slightly.

He was over the moon and he moved away from her quickly to start CPR on Tony. Coughing loudly and choking on the water Maddie had took in to her lungs, she regained consciousness. She felt the presence of Gibbs as she could smell wood shavings and coffee.

When Gibbs started the cycle on Tony again, he realised his arms were getting tired and he wanted to stop, but he wouldn't. He counted out loud as he compressed Tony's chest and he looked up as he heard sirens. Gibbs was almost done with the 30 compressions when he saw two paramedics running towards him.

As they reached him he stepped aside and all he could do was watch as he held Maddie in his arms. Gibbs didn't know what to do or say as he saw them working on him. Gibbs knew one thing though, Tony DiNozzo was a fighter and that he would make it.

**Thanks for reading guys. I might continue it if you want it continued as I have a week off school after tomorrow. I thought I'd do a role reversal as I haven't seen one of these on this site. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs sat there holding Maddie in his arms as they both shivered from the cold that was creeping under their clothes and under their skin. Gibbs was watching the paramedics as one of them started CPR on Tony, while the other was getting out the AED.

Gibbs had failed his agent; he had given up on him and went to save Maddie. He regretted his actions at that moment as he watched Tony's head lolling to the side lifelessly with each compression.

At that moment another male paramedic ran from the ambulance carrying some thick thermal blankets and joined the other two beside Tony. The paramedic handed Maddie and Gibbs a blanket each then began drying Tony with another.

The woman paramedic stopped the CPR and she tore Tony's wet shirt open to reveal his bare chest. The woman paramedic took the blanket off the paramedic and began drying his chest as the other paramedic attached the defibrillator electrode pads to his chest.

"Stop CPR, do not touch patient, analysing," The AED ordered.

The paramedic stopped drying Tony and sat back waiting. Gibbs was watching them closely as they worked on his agent and he shivered slightly. Gibbs was dreading the outcome of the situation. After a moment the AED spoke again and the red light flashed.

"Shock advised,"

"Clear," The woman paramedic said.

She pressed the shock button on the machine to deliver the first shock to Tony. Tony's chest buckled and jerked violently as it tried to restart his heart. Gibbs watched Tony's chest jerk and he prayed that he would live, that his heart would start beating once again.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs urged under his breath.

Maddie watched and covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed at the sight. The paramedic checked for a pulse at Tony's neck after the shock and still found nothing. After a second the AED continued the orders to them.

"Continue CPR,"

The male paramedic did as it said and continued with the life saving procedure. Gibbs watched them and he hugged Maddie closer to him. His gut was in knots and he was getting the feeling that their efforts were useless. After a minute or so the AED ordered them to shock Tony again.

"Clear," The male paramedic said.

As they all moved back the woman pressed the shock button. As the electricity went through Tony's chest again his chest jerked and buckled once more. Gibbs felt a lone salty tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away. At that moment though he smiled as he heard the paramedic announce the one thing he wanted to hear.

"I've got a pulse," The male paramedic announced.

Gibbs smiled as relief rushed through him and he kissed Maddie's head. He watched as they put Tony on a stretcher and just moments later they carried him to the ambulance and loaded him in to the back of the ambulance.

At that moment another car pulled up and Ziva and McGee stepped out. They ran over to where their boss stood with the girl and they watched as Tony got put in to the back of the ambulance.

"Boss what happened?" McGee asked.

"I'll explain later at the hospital, the dead guys are over there," Gibbs replied.

The woman paramedic then walked over to them and suggested that Gibbs and Maddie go get checked out at the hospital so they climbed in beside Tony. The male paramedic shut the back doors of the ambulance and then got in the front, started the engine of the vehicle.

"What's his name?" The male paramedic asked.

"DiNozzo... Tony DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

The flashing lights of blue and red and the siren went off as they drove off towards the hospital. As they drove to the hospital, Gibbs watched the paramedics as they tended to Tony. He was still unconscious and the paramedics were pumping oxygen in to him. His skin was taking on a bluish colour from the cold, so the paramedics were removing his jacket, shirt and pants, replacing them with thick thermal blankets.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maddie asked.

"He's stable for now, but he's breathed in a lot of water, so time can only tell the out come of his condition," The male paramedic replied.

"He's had the plague," Gibbs remembered.

The man nodded at him and Gibbs continued to watch Tony closely. He seemed so weak and fragile as he lay there. Then Tony's eyes were fluttering and a moment later he gasped before water spewed past his lips, and he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water.

He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the dirty water out of his scarred lungs. The male paramedic instantly turned Tony on to his side, facing away from him. The paramedic watched him as he coughed. Gibbs was over the moon and he couldn't help but smile with happiness. Coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs, Tony regained consciousness.

Tony turned on to his back and he blearily opened his stinging eyes. Every object blurred beyond familiarity, he blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Gibbs and a paramedic filled his vision.

"Boss?" Tony coughed.

"Don't speak DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

"But Boss..." Tony coughed slightly.

"No buts DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"You're okay Mr DiNozzo, we're taking you to the hospital," The male paramedic announced.

Tony nodded and looked at Gibbs who reached over then put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Gibbs then wrapped his arms around him in a fatherly hug and thanked the gods that he didn't believe in for not taking Tony away from him.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I know this chapter is short but I hope that you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit random but I hope you all have a good Valentines Day tomorrow. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
